


sunshine and smiles

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, cis male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: anonymous on tumblr asked: Can we get some belch x chubby male reader? Fluffy nsfw if possible? ❤️and I just couldn’t say no that, now could I?





	sunshine and smiles

“Hi, baby,” Belch said as you got in the Trans Am.

 

“Hey, babe,” you said, settling in and buckling up. “How you doing?”

 

“’M good. Excited.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Got the house to ourselves today.”

 

“Oh.”

 

You were only a little bummed out. You loved Mama Huggins a lot. She adored you, thought of you as another child.

 

Then, you smiled. Having the house to yourselves could only mean one thing.

 

“You gonna fuck my brains out, babe?”

 

He smiled, all shy but sweet.

 

“I was thinking we could take our time. Mama has leftovers, so lunch comes first.”

 

“What’d she make?”

 

“Fried chicken.”

 

You groaned, one hand on your stomach.

 

“Fuck, I love her chicken. I love your fucking mom so much.”

 

He grinned.

 

“Fuck, me too.”

 

He drove you to his house, getting out and helping you out of the car before you had a chance to step out on your own. You took his hand, smiling up at him.

 

“You don’t have to do that,” you said. “I can get out on my own just fine.”

 

“I know it,” he said. “Just like helping out my baby, that’s all.”

 

You went in and ate. Both of you were completely silent all through the meal, a testament to exactly how good Mrs. Huggins’s fried chicken was.

 

As you threw away the bones, Belch came up behind you, putting his arms around you. He kissed at your neck, and you smiled.

 

“Mm, someone’s already ready to go,” you said.

 

He hummed in response.

 

You turned around and kissed him, putting your hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer. You felt him smile into the kiss, and he pulled you flush up against him. You could feel him getting hard and you smiled, breaking the kiss.

 

“Take me to your room?” you asked.

 

He grinned, grabbing your hand and leading you down the hall to his room. He closed the door behind you all soft and slow, then turned to you.

 

“Wanna watch you get undressed,” he said.

 

You smiled, then pulled your shirt off over your head. Then, you stepped out of your pants, leaving your underwear.

 

“Get on the bed, baby,” he said, then pulled his shirt off.

 

You did, going to lay on your back, propped up on your elbows to watch him. He got on the bed beside you.

 

“Love this stomach,” he said, running one hand over it, tickling you.

 

You laughed and then kissed him. He slid his tongue into your mouth, slow and hot. You touched the side of his face, all soft and teasing.

 

“What do you love about it?” you asked.

 

“Love how soft it is,” he said.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. And your legs, Jesus.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Your legs are just plain sexy.”

 

You blushed. Even after all this time, you were still pleasantly surprised at how much he loved your body. Another guy wouldn’t even look your way, but Belch loved it. He loved _you_. Every part of you.

 

“My legs are kinda big,” you pointed out. You’d said it before, and you knew how he’d respond.

 

“Who cares? When you put ‘em around me when we’re fucking, they’re fucking sexy. Even when we’re not, that’s all I can think about.”

 

You hummed, then kissed him again. You nibbled at his lip, and he groaned, pulling you closer to him. His hand slid down to the front of your underwear, cupping your dick, which was quickly getting harder.

 

“Want me to blow you, baby?” he asked.

 

You blushed.

 

“Yeah,” you said.

 

He went to kneel between your legs, pushing them apart and slowly pulling down your underwear. He nosed at your dick, taking it in his hand and pumping it, teasing you.

 

“How bad you want it?” he asked.

 

“God, so bad, babe. Want you to blow me.”

 

“Want me to make you feel good, baby?”

 

“Yeah, babe. Please?”

 

He grinned, then licked at the head of your cock. You sighed, put your head down on the pillow behind you. He licked up the shaft, then took it into his mouth, humming around you. You looked down at him, smoothing his hair with one hand. God, but he looked good with a dick in his mouth.

 

“What you thinking, baby?” he asked, pulling off.

 

“Mm. How hot you look with my dick in your mouth,” you said.

 

He blushed a little bit, pink spreading from his chest to his ears. You smiled at him and ran one finger down his cheek.

 

“Don’t stop just on account of me,” you said.

 

He smiled again and put his mouth around the head of your cock, swirling his tongue around it. You groaned, putting your head down for just a second, then looking down at him again, not wanting to miss anything.

 

Usually you were the one giving him head, but that was a shame. He really was good at it. Not mind-blowing, but really good, all the same.

 

He took all of you, straight to the bottom, his nose pressed up against your navel. You sighed, then he pulled off.

 

“I think it’s time I fucked you, baby,” he said, slowly pumping your dick with one hand.

 

“I think so, too. C’mere,” you said, holding your hands out for him, waiting as he stood and stripped off his pants and boxers. He crawled up into your embrace, rubbing up against you.

 

“I love how you get hard just from blowing me,” you said.

 

“Mm. Love it.”

 

“Good. I do, too.”

 

“How do you want me to fuck you, baby?”

 

You thought about it for a moment.

 

“I wanna ride you. Sound good?”

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

He laid down, and you got on top of him, straddling his hips. You ground down on him, and he groaned, running his hands down your thighs.

 

“How bad do you want it?” you teased.

 

“So bad, baby. Wanna fuck you ‘til you can’t breathe,” he groaned.

 

“Mm hm. Good.”

 

You held his dick, giving it a few strokes. Then you lined it up with your hole and sunk down onto it, moaning. You stayed like that for a moment, just breathing.

 

“You ready, baby?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, just — just gimme a second,” you said, shifting just a little bit on his cock. “Gotta adjust. Fuck, you’re so big.”

 

He blushed again.

 

“I love it when you blush, babe. You’re so cute.”

 

His blush deepened from pink to red.

 

“Cute?” he asked.

 

You didn’t often use that word for him. Hot, now that was something you said a lot. But cute — it was true, and you didn’t say it enough.

 

“So cute, babe.”

 

You pushed yourself up on his cock, then slammed down on it. He moaned.

 

“Cute when you blush, but you’re fucking hot when your dick’s inside me,” you said.

 

“Yeah, baby — fuck, do that again.”

 

You did, slamming down on him. He held your hips as you did, not taking charge just yet. Just holding on.

 

“You’re so hot,” he said. “Love you riding my dick.”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

You started fucking down on him harder, one hand in your hair and the other on his stomach. You could feel him tensing as you pushed down on him, and you grinned at him.

 

“I changed my mind,” you said.

 

“Mm?”

 

“Want you to fuck me, instead.”

 

“Well,” he said, lifting you up off his cock and laying you down where he had just been. “We can do that, baby. Whatever you want.”

 

You smiled. It was always whatever you wanted with him. It made you feel special, soft and taken care of.

 

He lined up with your hole and slowly pushed in. You moaned, one hand going back to your hair as you adjusted to him again. You breathed him in as he slowly fucked you.

 

“Come down here and kiss me,” you said.

 

He did, again sliding his tongue into your mouth. He kept on fucking you through the kiss, gripping your hips and pulling you to him. You had your legs wrapped around him, and thought of how much he seemed to love that. As if reading your mind, he caressed one of your thighs as he broke the kiss.

 

“Love this, baby. Love your legs around me.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

He began fucking into you harder, snapping his hips up against your ass. You moaned.

 

“Fuck — babe, oh _fuck_ ,” you gasped.

 

“You like that, baby? Like me fucking you?”

 

“Yeah, fuck, yeah. Harder?”

 

He slammed into you, and you cried out. Fuck, he was so good.

 

“Like that, baby?”

 

“Yeah, like that. Oh, god, yeah.”

 

He kept fucking you, slamming into you and pulling out only to do it again. He wrapped one hand around your cock and slowly stroked it.

 

“You wanna come, baby?”

 

“Yeah, fuck. Make me come,” you said.

 

He stroked your cock, hard and fast. You came a minute later, seeing stars.

 

You felt loose and tired as soon as the wave of your orgasm passed, and you propped yourself up to kiss him as energetically as you could.

 

“Fuck, babe,” you breathed.

 

“Good?”

 

“Good. Come in me, babe.”

 

“Can’t say no to that,” he said. “Lay back, it’ll only be a minute.”

 

You did, watching as he kept fucking into you, pulling out until he was on the very edge of being inside you, then pushing all the way back in again. You sighed, and he took your legs, throwing your feet over his shoulders, pulling himself deeper.

 

You moaned, and seconds later, he came, his hips stuttering up against your ass. Then he pulled out and pushed you onto your side, laying down behind you, spooning up to you.

 

He kissed your neck, and you sighed.

 

“You feel good, baby?” he asked, his lips trailing over your shoulder, one hand on your stomach.

 

“Yeah,” you said.

 

“Sleepy?”

 

“Mm hm.”

 

“Well, take a nap, then. Mama won’t be home ‘til tonight. We got plenty of time.”

 

“Okay,” you murmured, already drifting off.

 

You dreamt, full of sunshine and your favorite boy’s smile.

 

When you woke, he was still there, sleeping behind you, both arms wrapped around you.

 

You smiled. God, you loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
